


Кукольник

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery Character(s), Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: История о том, почему на фарфоровом кладбище нельзя гостить долго.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	Кукольник

Чангюн не любит дедлайны. Он из тех непонятных и диких существ, которые умеют распределять время и делать работу заранее, чтобы не метаться в истерике за два часа до крайнего срока. Именно поэтому он прямо сейчас в скромной маленькой мастерской терпеливо и старательно собирает из хрупкого фарфора своё очередное творение — яркого и популярного артиста с кукольными губками и очаровательными ямочками на щеках. Чангюн особенно долго возится с микрофоном, потому что этот человек не должен прощаться с музыкой даже здесь, ведь он буквально был рождён, чтобы стать рэпером и заряжать своей энергией толпы фанатов хоть тысячу лет подряд. Он придёт в ноябре 2017 года, а сейчас только конец мая, но Чангюн уже близок к завершению. 

На самом деле он готов взяться за что угодно лишь бы отложить в долгий ящик ненавистные ему задания, к которым руки совсем не тянутся. Один из таких случаев произошёл год назад, когда Чангюну пришлось работать с Хёнвоном, но сейчас вспоминать об этом совсем не хочется. Он задумывается о своём проступке всего на минуту, но вдруг из потока мыслей его вырывает звон колокольчиков на входе.

Посетитель. Только не снова.

Он стоит у двери, промокший до нитки под ливнем, и нервно оглядывается по сторонам. Его, верно, настораживают развешанные повсюду детали для сборки и куклы в целом, но что поделать, Чангюну нужно всё это. Гость вслушивается в мягкий звук ксилофона, доносящийся из старенького проигрывателя, но в данной обстановке он больше угнетает, чем успокаивает. В этом месте время будто застыло. Чангюн низко и едва слышно усмехается — обычно реакция у всех примерно похожая, но она едва ли когда-нибудь надоест. Получается даже забыть на секунду, что означает чей-либо приход сюда.

— Простите, можно мне переждать здесь дождь? Там жуткий ветер, и толку от зонта никакого.

— Можно, — Чангюн отвечает, даже не подняв головы, потому что и так знает, кто к нему пришёл.

Этот голос невозможно спутать с чьим-то ещё.

— Спасибо, — благодарит гость и чуть позже представляется, чтобы развеять неловкую тишину: — Меня зовут Кихён.

«Я знаю», — вертится на языке у Чангюна, но вместо этого он только произносит своё имя и снова увлекается работой. Осталось совсем немного, но сосредоточиться уже не так просто.

Кихён либо не очень разговорчивый, либо очень тактичный, он ведёт себя тихо и никак не мешает. Его будто не существует, однако Чангюн бы соврал, сказав, что позабыл о его присутствии. Кихён внимательно рассматривает кукол и тянется к одной пальцами, недовольно хмурясь — слишком пыльная, как и всё вокруг.

— Руками не трогать, — предупреждает Чангюн буквально за мгновение до, но его голос звучит без капли строгости. Это непроницаемое спокойствие даже пугает.

— А если бы я был покупателем?

— Они не продаются.

— Тогда зачем это всё?

Чангюн ничего не отвечает, а Кихён не решается повторять — у него с пониманием чужого настроения всё в порядке. Бледные фарфоровые куклы на шарнирах смотрят на него с ветхих полок своим тоскливым стеклянным взглядом. Таким глубоким, живым как будто. Кихён старается не думать о том, что в глазах хозяина этого сомнительного заведения сумел разглядеть нечто схожее почти сразу.

Минут через десять, когда Чангюн дописывает на маленькой подставке имя для куклы, дело можно считать завершённым. Ли Чжухон улыбается слишком тепло для этой мрачной мастерской, и его ямочки кажутся такими милыми. Красиво получилось.

Кихён мелко вздрагивает, наверное, не может согреться. Здесь всегда было довольно прохладно, но Чангюну абсолютно всё равно. Вообще многие его чувства притупились со временем, и, возможно, это даже к лучшему. С таким ремеслом и свихнуться можно, если принимать слишком близко к сердцу каждую историю.

Чангюн снова вспоминает Хёнвона. Его гладкое, бледное фарфоровое тельце, расписанное лазурными лепестками дельфиниума и маленькую ванну, над которой пришлось работать особенно долго. Чангюну тогда сильно досталось, потому что никто не заслуживает оставаться красивыми после такого греха, это против правил. Но Чангюн хотел позаботиться о Хёнвоне хотя бы так, раз никто другой не сумел удержать его в этом мире и сделать счастливее. У людей может быть разный взгляд на вещи, но Чангюн знает точно: Хёнвона нельзя винить в том, что он сдался. Его консервативный и жестокий отец виноват гораздо больше, поэтому Чангюн постарается придать ему самую мерзкую в мире форму, когда придёт время. Скорее бы.

Кихён наблюдает за чужим оскалом с каким-то опасением — Чангюну не сразу удаётся проследить за своим выражением лица, непростительная ошибка.

— Вспомнилось что-то плохое?

— Это было давно, — уклончиво отвечает он, отгоняя воспоминания. — Чай или кофе? Поможет согреться.

— Не нужно, — Кихён кажется вежливым до невозможности, и Чангюн не настаивает. — Дождь уже успокаивается.

Капли действительно барабанят по стеклу не так громко, и деревья за окном прекращают содрогаться от ветра. Чангюн едва ли рад этому. Он бы предпочёл никогда не знать Кихёна и не видеть, закрывая глаза. Не встречать его здесь.

Когда дождь совсем утихает, Кихён закрывает за собой дверь с тихим прощанием. Чангюн не просит прийти ещё, но его гости всегда возвращаются через какое-то время, даже если он их не звал. 

Чангюну тяжело смотреть им в глаза. Кто-то сломлен, разбит и готов завершить свой путь. Кто-то весел и беззаботен, потому что даже не подозревает о том, что где-то наверху всё уже решено. Чангюн думает, это настоящее издевательство — посылать их сюда заранее. Как будто он не выучил их лица наизусть благодаря кошмарам.

Кихён возвращается под конец недели, когда лужи высыхают и солнце уже скрывается где-то за горизонтом.

— Сегодня не идёт дождь, — замечает мастер, сидя за своим столом и протирая куклу Хёнвона от пыли.

— Знаю, но я видел какой-то дурацкий сон ночью и...— Кихён запинается не в силах подобрать слов, чтобы описать это. — Мне уйти?

— Нет, — Чангюн отвечает раньше, чем успевает обдумать. Классика.

— Ты так заботишься о нём. На остальных слой пыли невообразимый.

— Это подарок для моего друга, — объясняет Чангюн, укладывая куклу обратно в ванну и зачем-то решает говорить со своим гостем как можно меньше.

Не получается.

В этот раз Кихён соглашается на чашку кофе, и беседа разворачивается как-то сама собой. Чангюн описывает своих первых кукол, таких нескладных и странных, их вряд ли можно назвать удачными. Кихён рассказывает о том, как выступает в клубе трижды в неделю и записывает саундтреки для дорам, а ещё просит сделать совместную фотографию, потому что увлекается этим уже давно. Чангюн слишком очарован, чтобы помнить о правилах, поэтому принимает предложение сразу же.

Это полностью отличается от тех случаев, когда приходил Хёнвон. Он был избитым, сломанным, обречённым, его хотелось забрать поскорее, чтобы избавить от тех страданий. Кихён же, напротив, улыбчив и, кажется, вполне счастлив. Он имеет уйму талантов, зарабатывает на жизнь любимым делом и находится на своём месте. Зачем отнимать у него всё это сейчас? Чангюн не понимает. Отказывается понимать.

Кихёну с ним, видно, очень даже комфортно, потому что он начинает приходить чаще. А ещё приносит с собой домашнюю выпечку и распечатанные фотографии, которых со временем копится так много, что Чангюн в итоге сдаётся и делает рамки. Он расписывает их цветами, поющими птицами, чудными узорами и впервые за свою огромную жизнь получает так много удовольствия, орудуя уже привычными инструментами. Кихён смотрит внимательно и восхищённо, даже хочет попробовать сам и берёт в руку кисть, расположившись за столом мастера поудобнее. Чангюн остаётся позади и, забывшись, мягко накрывает ладонь Кихёна своей, обтянутой чёрной перчаткой, помогая вырисовывать сложные детали. Если посчитать все правила, которые он нарушил за время общения с Кихёном, то список выйдет приличный, но Чангюну совсем не жаль.

Кихён настолько увлечён, что не замечает ничего подозрительного вообще.

— Скажи, Кихён-а, — тем же вечером начинает Чангюн, наливая кофе. — Если бы ты знал, что тебе осталось жить несколько дней, что бы ты сделал?

— Хм...— Кихён подпирает щёку ладонью, задумчиво всматриваясь в чёрную кофейную гладь. — Не знаю? Наверное, остался бы здесь.

— На всё это время?

— На всё, — без раздумий заявляет он, и Чангюну хочется рассмеяться. Если б только всё было так просто.

Больше они к этой теме не возвращаются, но Чангюн вспоминает о ней всё равно. Злополучное девятнадцатое июня близится с каждым днём, и никто не может его отсрочить. Кихёна правда очень хочется спасти, но у Чангюна язык не повернётся назвать спасением тот единственный способ, который приходит на ум. Сесть за этот проклятый стол на чёртову бесконечность и вместо него мастерить немые фарфоровые тела для потерянных душ — это, скорее, самая изощрённая пытка, чем избавление.

Чангюн осознал не сразу. Он искренне благодарил своего предшественника за спасение и честно не мог понять, почему тот с такой счастливой улыбкой рассыпался на части. А потом слёз, кошмаров и изломанных судеб в его повседневности накопилось так много, да ещё и собственное тело изменилось до неузнаваемости. 

Чангюн вспоминает и ловит себя на мысли, что был бы не против свалить свой груз на кого-то другого, но он, конечно же, не.

В следующий раз Кихён приходит с рюкзаком за спиной, набитым салфетками, полотенцами и чистящими средствами. Его улыбка сияет тысячей вольфрамовых лампочек, и энтузиазма в нём, кажется, хватит на всю галактику. Он хочет прибраться, и Чангюн позволяет, потому что календарь показывает семнадцатое июня, ничего уже не имеет значения.

— У тебя жуткий бардак, а ведь такие куклы требуют ухода, — ворчит Кихён, когда уже протирает каждую из них с особой аккуратностью, но вдруг замолкает буквально посреди работы.

Он вынимает с дальней полки очередную куклу. До боли знакомый юноша с волосами персикового цвета. Уродливый, обожжённый. Кихён цепляется взглядом за старательно выведенное имя на подставке, и кровь в его жилах застывает от страха.

Мин Юнги. Близкий друг Кихёна, который сгорел в собственной комнате два года назад.

— Кто ты такой? — голос Кихёна заметно дрожит, а сердце колотится так часто, что не вздохнуть. Он инстинктивно отступает назад, когда Чангюн пытается подойти, но не чувствует себя в безопасности ни разу вообще.

— Кихён, ты...

— Отвечай на вопрос.

Чангюн молчит. Не может и звука из себя выдавить. Кихён в ужасе, он действительно боится так сильно, но остаётся на месте: то ли не решается бежать, то ли требует ответа слишком настойчиво. Но если он узнает, как всё работает, то уже никогда не сможет выйти отсюда, а сам Чангюн развалится тут же, совершив самую глупую ошибку на свете.

— Уходи.

— Ты серьёзно? — Кихён нервно усмехается, возвращая на место свою находку. — Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл после того, что увидел?

— Именно поэтому ты должен уйти, — голос Чангюна звучит строго и твёрдо, но кое-кто до последнего не желает двигаться с места. — Вон!

Кихён никогда не слышал, чтобы Чангюн кричал так. За всё это время ни разу. Он вдруг представляет себя, холодного и изуродованного, на одной из тех запылённых полок и торопится убраться куда подальше, даже не собрав вещи. Ему действительно чертовски страшно, но разочарование и обида в его сердце на самом деле куда сильнее. Отвратительно.

Чангюн в полном одиночестве возвращается к себе за стол, намереваясь завершить очередную работу, но перед этим стягивает перчатки. Свои фарфоровые пальцы ему сегодня ненавистны почти так же, как пустота в груди и стеклянный взгляд. Хорошо, что у Кихёна нет возможности видеть его таким.

Чангюн бережно оглаживает новую куклу своими искусственными ладонями, но тонкие линии губ и острые скулы рассматривает с неподдельной нежностью. Даже такой Кихён всё ещё самый лучший, самый тёплый, самый отзывчивый и прекрасный.

Чангюн завязывает его лисьи глаза ровной полоской чёрной ткани, уже слыша где-то в своей голове рёв двигателя и треск лобового стекла. Он очень старается убедить себя, что поступил правильно, но вместо этого может думать лишь о том, что Кихёну осталось дышать всего пару дней. А вот у самого Чангюна в запасе ещё целая вечность, чтобы непрерывно любить его.

**Author's Note:**

> если кто-то не уловил отсылки:  
> monsta x - dramarama  
> monsta x - all in  
> bts - i need u  
> monsta x - shine forever


End file.
